


Naughty Texts from a Naughty (Sexy) Boy

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun and Kibum are rarely apart but whenever they are they find ways to keep themselves from getting too lonely. It's not Jonghyun's fault if he can't stop himself from taking pleasure in his boyfriend's progressively sexy and revealing texts....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Texts from a Naughty (Sexy) Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF.

Jonghyun’s phone beeped and he smiled. It was rare for him to be separated from his boyfriend (and bandmate) for so long, which caused an increase in gushy text messages and phone calls for hours on end. Key was off doing another photo shoot in Japan and Jonghyun had had to return to Korea to begin writing a song for their Korea come-back in just a few short months. 

His phone beeped again, reminding him to check it. He shuffled through the endless piles of paper filled with notes and lyrics before he finally found his phone. He secretly loved being away from Key if only to feel the sweet satisfaction that there was physical proof that his boyfriend missed him.

Sliding his finger across the screen, Jonghyun opened his text messages and was surprised to find a picture. Key had taken a selfie using a mirror to show off his Spongebob phone case (which Jonghyun had gotten him for his birthday a few weeks ago) and a new bathrobe that he had gushed over yesterday after a long day of shopping. Jonghyun’s gut tightened as he took in the bathtub behind his boyfriend and he knew that he was either preparing to get into the bathtub or was showing off his very successful attempts at getting ready for whatever was on his schedule that night. He let his eyes once again drift over his boyfriend’s slim figure in the very interesting and surprisingly sexy bathrobe before he finally let his eyes rest on Kibum’s face.

Personally, Jonghyun could stare at Kibum for hours. Ever since their training days he had been drawn to Kibum, the way he held himself when working with the trainers, the way he constantly practiced to perfect his dance moves, and the way his eyebrows knit together and his lips pursed whenever he got frustrated with himself over making a mistake. Kibum valued perfection and Jonghyun had quietly observed him for months before they had finally been placed together in a practice group to show off their new dancing skills to the SM management team. Although Jonghyun had stumbled over his words at first, finding it very hard to meet Kibum’s eyes, they had become fast friends when they both became the stars of their little group, obviously more advanced than some of the other members. After endless hours of practice their performance was a huge success, the SM staff members pulling the two aside to congratulate them on their hard work and tell them that they were going to move to the next stage of training. Kibum had turned to Jonghyun with the biggest smile he had ever seen and, before Jonghyun knew it, Kibum was hugging him and they were jumping up and down in excitement. Jonghyun may have held on a little longer than normal, unable to let go of the boy he had been observing (and fantasizing about) for the last several weeks, but the younger boy didn’t seem to mind because he loosely kept his arms looped around Jonghyun and they just smiled dumbly at each other.

Needless to say, their bond had grown stronger over the years and Jonghyun’s attraction grew with the time they spent together. He was often encouraged by small things Kibum did - like the way he let him drape all over him even when they were in public, the way Kibum sometimes instigated handholding or would brush the hair off of Jjong’s face - until one day Jonghyun found himself alone with Kibum after practice.

While Onew and Minho had gone into one of the singing rooms to practice their parts and Taemin had met up with his friend Jongin to perfect his dance moves, Jonghyun and Kibum had stayed in their usual practice room to work on their moves until they had both fallen to the floor, exhausted. Jonghyun had been breathing hard, content to just lay next to Kibum after a long day, when suddenly the other boy was laying on his side, looking down at him.

"What’s up?" Jonghyun panted, trying to get his heart rate back to normal, which did not seem to be working now that the younger boy was leaning slightly over him, his body flush against Jonghyun’s side.

"Jjong," he said, slightly out of breath but with a determined undertone that Jonghyun recognized but didn’t know exactly what it meant. "Would you mind if I tried something?"

Jonghyun let the question hang in the air between them, his heart rate picking up speed in nervous anticipation.

"Sure," he breathed, not quite certain what Kibum had in mind but fully open to whatever the younger boy wanted to try. 

Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed together and Jonghyun could read every emotion that flicked over his face (they knew each other very well, after all). After seconds of the two boys staring at each other, Kibum moved over the older boy until he was braced above him, hovering so that there were only a few inches between their bodies. Jonghyun didn’t dare to breath at their newfound proximity, afraid that the slightest noise or movement would break whatever spell they were under. Kibum leaned down until their noses were touching and Jonghyun shut his eyes overwhelmed by the sight of Kibum above and the feelings that welled up in his chest at what was about to happen. 

Jonghyun waited for what felt like minutes but was more like seconds before he noticed that nothing had happened and he opened his eyes to find an anxious Kibum still hovering above him, looking scared and unsure. Jonghyun reached up to caress his cheek, trying to reassure him that it was okay, as he leaned up and brought their lips together. They both sighed at the contact and broke apart after a few seconds, looking at each other as if for the first time as a new world of possibilities opened up to them.

Looking at the picture on his phone, Jonghyun sighed as the memories of their first kiss washed over him. He lovingly (embarrassingly) stroked his finger over Kibum’s frame, appreciating the way his new hair cut framed his perfect face and stunning eyebrows. As he swiped his hand over the screen, another picture popped up, making Jonghyun lose his breath.

Still barely wearing the gray bathrobe, Kibum now had it unbelted and the sides draped over his slim frame to give Jonghyun an eyeful of the part of his boyfriend he loved most: his dick. Although it was just lying there limp, the look on Kibum’s face said everything: I miss you and am going to fuck you as soon as I get home - at least that’s what Jonghyun hoped he was saying.

He swiped his hand over his phone and another picture came on the screen, making Jjong’s eyes pop open and his cock twitch with interest. His boyfriend was now completely naked and one of his hands had dropped down to fist his now hardened erection. Jonghyun loved when Kibum sent him naked pictures because it happened so rarely, but he was also slightly upset because Kibum was taunting him with the knowledge that they wouldn’t be reunited for another week. The tease!

Jonghyun moved his hand down his chest and under the band of his sweatpants, cursing his boyfriend and the fact that it only took three suggestive pictures for him to need to relieve himself. As he stroked himself into full hardness, he looked at the picture of Kibum, studying the way his slender fingers were wrapped around his cock, loving the look of pleasure on his face. It didn’t take long for Jonghyun to be twitching, almost on the brink of orgasm, using the image on his phone to bring up memories of their last night in Japan together when Kibum had shoved Jonghyun into the sliding glass door of their hotel room’s balcony before he entered him from behind, pushing him into the glass as they both found their release. Whining at the memory, Jonghyun increased his movements, thrusting into his hand at the thought that he was going to drag Kibum into the nearest bathroom when he picked him up at the airport and demand to be fucked regardless of whether or not people could hear them.

Just as Jonghyun felt his pleasure mounting, a new message popped up on his screen, removing Kibum’s lovely body from his view. As Jonghyun looked at this new image, of Kibum’s cock hard against his stomach and his hand holding bright green anal beads up to his face, his tongue laving at them suggestively, his phone beeped again to show he had received a new video message and Jonghyun groaned, hating yet loving his boyfriend at the same time as he pressed play.

"Hyung," Kibum breathed, eyes looking straight into Jonghyun’s soul even through the camera. "Hyung, are you ready for me? Are you ready to play when I get back?" He smirked to himself as if he knew exactly what Jonghyun was doing with the pictures he had sent him. Kibum thrust his hips into the air as he laved at the green anal beads, licking them until they were sopping wet. "Jongie, look what I found for you. I just couldn’t resist when I saw it in the store - all I could think about was how hot you’d look with this sinking into you as you lay there panting, ready and waiting for me, begging for me to fuck you.”

Jonghyun whined at the words, seriously unable to handle just how much his boyfriend could affect him.

"Jongie," the video continued, "I can’t call you because I’m sure you’re busy," to which Kibum chuckled and Jonghyun groaned. "But you be a good boy and take care of yourself, hm? You take care of yourself real well before I come home and fuck you into oblivion. I want you open and ready, wet for my cock, do you understand, hyung? I want to sink into you and feel how much you missed me." At this point, Kibum has abandoned the beads and is now fisting his cock, thrusting into his large hand while his other somehow still grips the phone, catching his every move in the mirror. "Hyung,” he breaths, just the way he know Jonghyun likes it. “Hyung, come for me. Come for me,” he whispers and his eyes look directly into the camera.

Just as Jonghyun feels that stare penetrate him, his orgasm hits him and his eyes roll back. Jonghyun can hear Kibum jerking himself off until he finally comes, the tell-tale grunt and ragged breathing barely heard over Jonghyun’s own.

He opens his eyes and sees Kibum smirking at him, “I hope you’re ready for me, hyung. I’ll see you in four days.” And then the video fades to black and his phone is silent once again. 

Jonghyun huffs as he looks down at the evidence of his pleasure, resigned to the fact that he had once again ruined a favorite shirt. He stands up, throwing it in the laundry basket as he moves to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returns to his desk, his phone beeps with another message. 

Groaning inwardly but unable to resist temptation, Jonghyun unlocks his phone to find a new text message from his boyfriend, “Sorry if you ruined your clothes, hyung. I couldn’t help myself,” followed by a winking emoticon. Jonghyun doubts the sincerity but pauses when another message pops on his screen, making him smile and type a quick reply before he sets his phone down to refocus on his new song.

"It’s okay, you jerk. I love you, too."


End file.
